


Because Guinevere Fell Ill

by WelcomeToTrash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake Marriage, Good Morgana (Merlin), Lesbian Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTrash/pseuds/WelcomeToTrash
Summary: When you agreed to take on Guinevere's castle duties when she fell ill, you didn't think it would lead to you marrying King Arthur.*Second Person**NOT Reader Insert or Arthur/Reader*





	Because Guinevere Fell Ill

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I read the summary for [ozsyn's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn) story, ["There Are More Things in Heaven and Earth".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867402/chapters/42166208)

Of course you were the only peasant friend of Guinevere. With her place within the heart of Camelot, many of those who made her acquaintance were high on Camelot's social chain. Of course, someone within the castle, even if just barely there, did not do servant work (unless they were already serving someone within the castle, of course); so when Guinevere fell ill, as she inevitably did once per year, she asked that you take over her daily duties within the castle until she was able to collect them from you once more. That is how you found yourself lost within the castle walls, as per Lady Morgana's request, searching for King Arthur's chambers to summon him for her.

 

Of all the things you had expected to walk in on upon finding your way within the stone labyrinth of walls, your bare-chested friend Merlin straddling the King of Camelot was not one of them. (You could've sworn you heard a noise before entering, but you couldn't have been certain.) You must have voiced your shock, because you found two heads snapping your way simultaneously, the mouths of Merlin and King Arthur slightly agape. You watched as the King's face turned several shades of red before he was planted in front of you. You were frozen in both shock and fear.

 

"If you tell  _ anyone—" _

 

"Arthur—"

 

"—what you just saw—"

 

"—Arthur  _ stop— _ "

 

"—I will have you  _ hanged. _ "

 

"Arthur," Merlin practically shrieked, maneuvering himself between you and the King, "that's enough." 

 

"But—"

 

"She won't tell anybody."

 

"How could you  _ possibly  _ know—"

 

"My Lord?" Your voice was unusually quiet. "I swear I won't speak a word of what I witnessed. I came to fetch you for the Lady Morgana. Guinevere has fallen ill, and I am overseeing her duties." 

 

As you turned to leave, a sudden idea struck your mind, forcing you to turn back to the two men present in the room. You were given a look of confusion and anger from Merlin, whether it be because he wished not for you to be hanged, or so he could continue with King Arthur, you may never know.

 

"My Lord, I wish not to be bothersome, but may I express an idea?" 

 

Arthur huffed, glanced at Merlin, then spoke, "Make it quick, then be on your way."

 

"Please listen to the idea in its entirety before interrupting, My Lord, as it does sound odd at first."

 

"Go on, then."

 

"We could be wed."

 

Arthur choked on the air itself, raining his hand and ready to shout for the guards before you interrupted.  

 

"Please, allow me to finish. My father is ready to banish me for our home due to my lack of husband. The problem is, My Lord, I experience no attraction to men, and if my eyes bestowed me correctly moments ago, you seem to be infatuated with Merlin. 

 

"To the citizens of Camelot, we could be wed. In private, however, you can be with Merlin, and, should a woman strike my fancy, I could be with her. Should the citizens ponder the lack of an heir, we could simply say I cannot conceive. Besides, the people of Camelot are perplexed regarding the lack of a Queen thus far." 

 

There was a pregnant silence within the room as Arthur and Merlin appeared to have a conversation with their eyes. Eventually, Arthur spoke.

 

"That could work. What's your name, anyway?"

 

"It's Helena, My Lord. I'll leave you to ponder my suggestion." With a curtsey, you turned and left the King's chambers. You don't think he ever went to meet the Lady Morgana. 

 

x x x 

 

You somehow managed to avoid Arthur and Merlin the following two days. You were home after Guinevere had relieved you of her duties when there was a knock on the door to your family's home. Your Father was opening the door before you had a chance to stand, and there stood Arthur Pendragon, Merlin by his side, a bouquet of flowers and a ring in his hands, respectively. A look of shock flashed across your Father's face beforehand he bowed his head.

 

"Hello, sire. What can I do for you?" 

 

"I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." 

 

Your Father barely managed to catch himself, stumbling backwards, mouth gaping similar to a goldfish. He turned and glared at you, eyes furious. 

 

"You seduced the  _ King _ ," he seethed. 

 

"No, Father. I was overseeing Guinevere's duties, as she had fallen ill. I was within the castle walls and made his acquaintance but a few times, nothing more."  

 

Your Father raised his hand to strike you, hatred clear in his face, when his wrist was grabbed by none other than Arthur himself. 

 

"She is speaking the truth," Arthur's voice had hardened, dropping half an octave, "and if you  _ ever _ raise a hand to her or another woman again, I will have you banished from Camelot. Am I clear?" 

 

Your Father quivered slightly and nodded. 

 

"Helena—" 

 

Arthur was cut off by a swift elbow in the ribs, delivered by none other than Merlin.

 

"—um, Dear, I plan for us to be married in two days time." 

 

"Yes," your Father broke the barrier of silence that had been created between himself and you three. 

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"You have my blessing, Sire." 

 

"Excellent." Arthur held his arm out to you, "M'lady, shall we be off?" 

 

You nodded, took Arthur's arm, and wished your Father farewell as you were escorted out the door. 

 

"Thank you, My Lord." 

 

"If we are to be wed, you must call me Arthur." 

 

"Arthur," you paused; the name in seclusion felt odd in your mouth, "thank you." 

 

Arthur's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "You're welcome. 

 

"Merlin! Show Helena to her room, then come back here to retrieve her things." 

 

"I can certainly do it—" You began, but were cut off by Arthur.

 

"Unfortunately, the people of Camelot will become suspicious if he doesn't. Please, join me for dinner so we may discuss the occasion further." He gave you a small smile as he began to walk away.

 

"Merlin! Stop standing around! You haven't got all day!" 

 

As Merlin began to lead you toward the castle, you could've sworn you heard him mumble something along the lines of "handsome, arrogant clotpole," but you could never be certain. 

 

x x x 

 

The following morning, the planned marriage was announced. You stayed within the castle walls all day, fearful that nothing short of complete negativity would meet you should you venture out. (You were a peasant marrying the King, after all.) It was a simple ceremony, as per your request. For every look of confusion or distain you received, there were two supportive, smiling faces turned your way. Your Mother was practically vibrating with excitement as you walked down the aisle. A feast was held afterward, and the King and yourself, his new "Queen", were showered in gifts from the citizens of Camelot. 

 

As you were preparing for bed that night, you were sure you heard Arthur and Merlin celebrating as if they were the ones married (in a way you're sure the gods wouldn't approve of), but you could not be certain you heard anything at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add more to this story, or add in bonus scenes, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
